During semiconductor fabrication, many processes are applied which can result in the formation of very fine, nanometer-scale particles (“nano particles”). These very small nano particles can be very difficult to remove effectively, due to the small size and relatively high surface adhesion forces present. Known semiconductor cleaning compositions, such as ammonia-peroxide-water, which is known as SC-1, “standard clean 1”, are generally either not capable of removing nano particles or are not capable of removing these particles without damaging the semiconductor surfaces and structures adjacent the particles. The need to effectively remove nano particles from semiconductor surfaces has become more urgent as device dimensions continue to be reduced. The difficulty in removing the nano particles has also become more difficult due to the small size of the particles and to the increased unacceptability of damage to semiconductor surfaces and structures as the device dimensions continue to be reduced. It is important to achieve both goals, the goal of removing nano particles and the goal of avoiding damage to semiconductor surfaces and structures in the area being cleaned. Therefore a continuing need exists for improved compositions and methods for providing such damage-free, effective removal of nano particles from semiconductor devices.